Edward's Collar
by Collaredbytwilight
Summary: Bella is living the perfect life with her husband Riley. But when she feels like it isn't enough she seeks out more. Will what she finds be enough to fulfill her? ExB
1. Chapter 1

**This story will most likely alternate povs between Edward and Bella. This is my first story like this so please be gentle. There will most likely be lots of smut. **

**Warning: this story may contain sensitive subjects such as bdsm and infidelity. I am not a dom or a sub just fascinated. Please practice any real bdsm with caution and I would suggest consulting an actual dom or sub first. **

**SM owns the names and common characteristics I just like to play. **

**BPOV**

Opening the door to my house I squinted out into the bright sunny day. Taking a deep breath I took my first step down the stoop onto the dusty pathway. My yard was perfectly manicured, the way my husband preferred it.

Lush green grass covered most of the grown, growing between the cracks of the chalky red bricks. Bushes lined the perimeter, perfectly trimmed into neat little blocks. We had the model yard complete with the white picket fence.

My husband's standards weren't to keep up with the Jones, we were the Jones. Literally. And we definitely set the standards for all of our neighbors.

Riley was always getting the newest car, being a car salesman oftentimes he just brought them home from the lot. He drove the fastest, the ones with the loudest stereo, and the sleekest.

Working out five nights a week gave him the body men craved; bulging biceps, washboard abs, and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. Add to that the fact that he was charming, always offering to help the neighbors, and he was every girls wet dream.

As for me, I had the feeling I was every guys fantasy as well. Not because I was cocky, but oftentimes I could feel their stares on me, like I could right now as I exited my house.

When I looked in the mirror nothing I saw stood out to me as being stunning. I wasn't a platinum blonde with a huge rack. I had wavy mahogany hair that liked to frizz up in humidity, and I was a large b-cup at best.

Riley liked me to be in shape, so like him, I too tended to work out at least three times a week. I did not have washboard abs, only a tiny bit of definition. You couldn't bounce a quarter off my ass, but it was nicely shaped giving me what the women in my neighborhood called the JLo booty.

I was a stay at home wife, who spent most of her time cleaning or doing little projects to try to preoccupy myself. It was boring to me, but I assumed most men, Riley included, loved that I had a hot dinner on the table as soon as he got home.

We were very much like the Cleavers. Despite the era of my generation I could see it was something the families around us seemed to crave. I wasn't sure why, maybe it was just the simplicity of it all.

What they didn't know was that we rarely had sex. Twice a month was the norm, and even then I didn't ever orgasm. Riley was too caught up in work and working out to notice me. I couldn't really understand it, especially since when I had started working out I had only become more and more aroused. Maybe it was because I didn't have a job to exhaust me.

I hated staying at home, but Riley didn't want me to work. Many people would think that he was too controlling of me but this was what I had signed up for. He had wanted someone good looking on his arm for work and someone who could maintain his home. In return I had my freedom and quite a bit of money to do whatever the hell I wanted with.

It had sounded good in theory and I had quickly agreed. I had never planned on marrying, but I soon came to realize that being lonely was even worse. At least this provided me some companionship and financial stability.

But I couldn't help feeling there was more I was missing. Which was why I was currently walking two miles to the nearest coffee shop. Sure I could have driven, with Riley's job I always had any nice, new, fancy car at my disposal, but with my heart racing I was hoping the exercise would help calm my breathing.

By the time I reached the coffee shop I only felt more jittery. My palms were sweating, and I brushed them against my jeans in an attempt to dry them. Glancing around the tables I felt my heart plummet when I didn't see what I was looking for.

Looking at my watch I realized I was early, and headed into the restroom to freshen up. Locking myself in the large oversized singular room I ran cold water over my hands. After a few minutes I felt a chill run down my spine, my breathing beginning to return to normal.

Drying my hands quickly I patted my hair down before pressing my cool hands against my cheeks. They felt scorching against my ice cold fingers. Closing my eyes I moved them against the back of my neck which caused me to take a deep breath.

Finally feeling like myself I exited the tiled room, surprised to see that the bustling coffee shop had calmed down. Glancing to my left my eyes widened as I took in the bright pink daisy resting against table. My heart once again started racing wildly.

"Bella?" The occupants voice called out to me, making my mouth run dry. Like an idiot I only nodded once in acknowledgement but made no move towards the tables inhabitant.

"Please, sit down." The beautiful man gestured to me, standing up to reach out towards me.

Thankfully my legs carried me over to the empty chair beside him, but I could still only manage to nod at his words.

"I'm Edward." He smiled at me one side of his mouth lazily only lifting halfway, making my stomach clench. His hair was a tousled mess like someone had been tugging on it recently. His eyes seemed to sparkle a light green that for some odd reason reminded me of an apple jolly rancher. I blushed when I realized I wanted to lick his eyeball.

Looking down at the table I bit my bottom lip nervously. Edward seemed intrigued by our interaction, cocking his head to one side to asses me better. Still staring at the table I could make his profile out in my periphery, nearly groaning when I realized he was wearing a suit.

"So I understand you got my name from Alice and Jasper?" Edward finally asked breaking the silence.

I nodded my head once, still not willing to look up at him.

"Would you like me to get you something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Water?" He probed me for a response, but I only shook my head, and I could almost hear him frown.

"It is okay if you talk too, you know?" Edward asked me making me look up at him and smile.

"I know." My voice sounded timid and small to my own ears and I cringed wondering how Edward must hear it.

"As long as you know." He smiled back at me, and when I didn't say anything he continued, "So I understand you have no formal training, but you do have some experience with Alice and Jasper?"

I felt my face heat, but refused to look away from him this time.

"Everyone experiments in college right?" I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"What we will be doing is a little more than experimenting." He gave me a pointed look, the smirk no longer on his face.

"I hope so." I responded boldly, despite my fluttering heart.

"Alright well there are some things I would like to say. What you do on your time is your business, as it is my business. We both have lives outside of this; you may have a husband, boyfriend, children, dogs. It is not my business, nor will I ever ask about your personal life and I hope you will respect me enough to do the same. However, when we are together, you will be mine and I should be your main concern at all times. Will that be a problem?"

"No, sir." I told him confidently, because that was exactly what I wanted.

"Perfect, then I would like to setup a test period with you."  
**  
No smut just yet, be patient it is coming next chapter. I make no promises when I can update because I do have a lot of things going on, especially with it being the holidays, but I will try my best to stick to a weekly schedule. Reviews are love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyers still owns Twilight.**

**BPOV **

Pulling up to Edwards house I took a deep breath. It looked simple enough; a single level white house with navy blue trim. The yard looked plain but well managed. Privacy bushes surrounded the entire house from what I could see. I thought briefly that they might be a fire hazard if they ever dried out and nearly laughed out loud at my train of thought.

Stepping onto the curb I made my way up the thick concrete path closer to the front door. Stopping in front of the tall porch step I looked up at the solid oak door. It seemed to be looming miles above me making my heart begin to hammer in my chest. In reality it was probably a standard sized front door, but the prospect of what waited behind it for me had my palms sweaty.

My black heels scraped against the concrete harshly before I found myself only inches from the knob. My hand was poised to knock, but I paused. As I looked up at the beautiful brass knocker I felt frozen on the stoop, unable to move forward or back.

Was I really going to do this?

Before I could decide the door opened with a slight creak, the smell of aftershave wafted out to greet me first. When the wooden door had disappeared into the house Edward stood gloriously in front of me. He was a vision wearing black slacks and a tight form fitting black cotton t-shirt.

"Are you going to stand out there all day?" Edward asked me with a scowl, no signs of the smiling man I had met three days prior could be found.

"No, sir." I managed to squeak before hurrying inside, the sounds of my heels clicking echoed throughout the short hallway following me into the next room where I stopped. Standing with my legs slightly apart, my hands at my side I stared at the ground.

"Those look very nice on you Isabella." Edward complimented making me smile in delight, but I knew better than to say anything in response.

I could feel his eyes raking over me taking in everything I was wearing. It pleased me to note that I had followed his instructions to the letter. Apparently red was Edward's favorite color so I had on a tight, strapless, scarlet colored dress that hugged my every curve.

Black flowers began above my right breast, following the curve of my body down to end just above my pubic bone. The material of the dress itself ended just below my ass and beneath the dress I was completely void of any other clothing. My hair was pulled away from my face, and I had on very minimal makeup. My heels were black, with a lace design on them, a shiny black bow sat just above my toes.

"Very nice," Edward murmured running his fingers along my collarbone as he walked completely around me. "Now I want it all off."

Without hesitation I moved to unzip my dress letting it pool around my feet. Having nothing else beneath it I bent to work on the straps of my shoes.

"Leave the shoes on." Edward commanded. Standing back up I kept my eyes trained on the floor.

Edward again walked around me, inspecting my body. His chin rested in his left hand as he scrutinized everything. For the first time in my life I worried I wouldn't be enough. What if I didn't turn Edward on? In this lifestyle I was sure he'd seen it all, and I certainly wasn't anything special to look at.

"If after our time together you would like to proceed with this agreement there will be a few rules," he finally spoke after staring at me for what felt like an eternity, making me breathe a sigh of relief.

"First, I want you completely bare. Everywhere. It will help heighten your experience, and mine as well. I don't care how you remove the hair but when you see me it will be gone."

That sounded easy enough, I was already fairly bare besides the little strip I normally kept.

"Second, I do not permit you to dye your hair. I do not like change. You are a brunette now and that's how you will remain while under me. If your hair is currently dyed make sure you manage your roots. I will not tolerate seeing it any differently than I am currently. Is that understood?"

I nodded my head once, but made sure I emitted no sounds. That too would be easy, this was my natural color, and I had never dyed my hair before.

"While we're on the topic of hair, I do not allow it to be shorter than two inches below your shoulders. I prefer it to be the same length as when we met but I do understand that perfection in that area may not be feasible. However, if it is less than two inches below your shoulders you will be punished accordingly."

"To you it may be a silly rule, but it is for your safety. There are certain things we will do that will require your hair to be up. If it cannot be put up I will postpone all meetings until it can be. The longer it takes the more severe your punishment the next time I see you."

I couldn't imagine what we would do that would require my hair to be up, but I figured I should wait to find out. I had complete faith that whatever it was, Edward would make it enjoyable. It seemed fair enough and I actually preferred my hair long.

"Third, I plan our meetings at least three days in advance and no more than seven days apart. Should something come up I need at least 48 hours notice. Unless you are on your deathbed I expect you to be here, if I deem you too sick I will allow you to leave. I am not a monster and I understand that you are only human, but keep in mind it is my decision to make, not yours."

"Fourth, if you would like to end our arrangement please try to give me at least two weeks notice so that I may find a replacement. Unless things do not end amicably between us, that is."

I was starting to feel like I had applied for a job. I had to bite back a smile when I imagined explaining to Riley what I did to earn that paycheck.

"Fifth, if you aren't currently, I ask that you attend a yoga class once or twice a week. You have a beautiful body, so please do not think I'm putting you down. It is clear you take good care of yourself, but yoga will help you learn to control your breathing which will be beneficial for our relationship."

I had tried yoga before and it hadn't been my favorite. I wondered momentarily if tai chi or something else could be done instead.

"Yoga is non negotiable, it is the only thing that will properly prepare you." Edward stated as if he could hear my thoughts.

"Sixth, you will answer anytime I call, text, or email you. If I send up a smoke signal I expect you to respond. I don't care who you are with or what you are doing at the time. Yes, you have a life outside of these walls, but if I am in it I will be the main focus. Regardless of where you are."

My mouth went dry at this. How would I explain something like that to Riley if I had to run off in the middle of the night? It was not like he would really notice,anyway, I was hardly a blip on his radar to begin with.

I tried to clear my mind so that I could pay full attention to Edward. To hell with Riley, he always got to do what he wanted. This was just for me, for once.

"Finally, when I collar you, you will never take it off. I do not collar with big leather chokers, although you may wear some while we are together. It may not even be a necklace, it may be a bracelet, or an anklet. Regardless, it is to be worn at all times so that you will always be reminded of whom you belong to."

Biting my lip I realized the thought excited and titillated me.

"Now that you have heard my terms, would you like to continue? You may answer me."

"Yes, sir."

**I was expecting to write lemons and hot smut, but then Edward had to be chatty. Next chapter I promise!**

**What do you think of Edward's terms?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait I feel like Santa has forced me into a sweatshop to wrap presents for him this Christmas...too bad he didn't pay me in sexual favors! haha, now there's an idea...maybe for the future ;) **

**PS I don't edit or have anyone beta my work before I post it so any errors are entirely my own.**

**EPOV**

"I don't care what any lover you have or had has done in the past. I am your lover now, Isabella." I told her, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back to look at me.

Her eyes turned dark with lust and I watched her pulse racing in her neck. I couldn't help but lean over, trailing my tongue across her creamy skin.

"There will never be any retribution for use of your safe words. What are they tonight, Isabella?" I demanded of her.

"Green, yellow, and red, Sir." She answered me dutifully and I could feel the hum of her vocal chords against my mouth.

"You will not vocalize unless I tell you too." I murmured against her skin.

My free hand still rested gently on her shoulder. Slowly I dragged my fingers across her collarbone, dipping down between the swell of her breasts.

"Any release you have will be granted by my kindness. Can you handle that Isabella? You may answer me."

"Yes, sir." Her voice was husky and confident. I would definitely be putting her discipline to the test.

Moving further down her body I allowed my fingers to graze her slick sex. She was already so wet for me.

"Mm such a naughty girl. You're already so eager for a near stranger to ravish you." I could feel her tremble beneath me at my words.

"Turn around and show me just how much you want this." I commanded.

Turning to face me she dropped to her knees, never looking up at me. Although her hands were shaking as they extended toward me, when she reached my belt buckle she undid it with certainty.

"Take my cock out through my boxers. I don't like messes, Isabella, so make sure it's just as clean when you finish." I instructed her.

Her ice cold fingers seemed to burn my warm flesh. I watched with rapt attention when she pulled me through the flimsy opening. Pumping my cock once I felt her tongue flicker across the tip of me.

"It would be in your best interest not to tease me." I warned her and I could see a glimmer of a smirk on her face before her lips wrapped fully around me.

Bobbing once halfway down my dick I didn't bother to hold back my groan. Her tongue swirled around my tender flesh before she took me completely in her mouth, my cock slipping down the back of her throat.

Grabbing the back of her head I thrust into her mouth a few times, watching her eyes fluttering as I forced my way deeper inside of her mouth.

"Do you like the way it feels? Me fucking your mouth?" I asked her, wishing I could hear the moan she was surely suppressing. Next time I would demand she vocalize everything. I wanted to hear her enjoyment in pleasing me.

Moving one of her tiny hands up to fondle my balls I could feel myself start to grow close. Her free hand wrapped around my dick, pumping it firmly as she continued to suck me.

"Isabella, look at me when I cum,"I commanded, tilting her chin up slightly. Her dark brown eyes bore into mine and I felt myself begin to pulsate in her mouth.

Like the good girl that she was she made sure she didn't spill any, swirling her tongue around my cock once more as she milked every last drop from me.

"Very good. Now I want you to go down the hall into the first room on the right. In the middle of the room there is a chair. I want you to sit in the chair, and spread your legs as wide as possible for me. I want your arms holding onto the back of the chair. You have 5 minutes." I warned her, before walking down the hall to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

At five minutes exactly I make my way into my living room. Isabella has her legs wrapped around the legs of the chair. She is spread wide and glistening in anticipation of me.

Her arms are wrapped around the tines on the back of the chair, making her back arch. Her breasts are thrust deliciously towards me, her dark nipples pebbled at the end.

"Very good pet, you have made me very proud." My praise makes her posture improves just a fraction.

"You have far exceeded my expectations today, Isabella. I believe that warrants you a reward." Running a finger through her slick flesh I watch as goosebumps ripple across her skin.

"I love that you are so wet for me pet. Do you get this turned on for all strangers?" She shakes her head and I let my finger slip inside of her.

Her body clenched around me, and I am surprised just how tight she is.

"Has it been awhile, pet?" I prod her, feeling myself grow harder at the delicious blush that spreads across her cheeks and down her chest.

Her face may claim she is embarrassed, ashamed even, but my fingers are met with fresh wetness.

"Mm you are such a beautiful red. I will enjoy turning your flesh red for my pleasure, in any way possible." I promise her, grinning when she tries to grind herself into my hand.

Removing my fingers from her flesh I hold them out to her, marveling at the way she devours her arousal from my hand.

"Turn around, legs spread, hold onto the chair." I command her. Running my hands over her creamy ass I pull the flesh apart, exposing Isabella even more to me.

"Do you know how hard it is not to bury myself in you right now?" Without warning I bring my hand swiftly down across her skin, a warm red mark just breaking the surface. "Do you enjoy teasing me?"

Isabella is so wet now that I watch in rapt fascination when a single drop of her juices slips down between her legs.

"Don't let that chair move." I warn her before plunging my fingers back inside of her. She lurches forward but doesn't let the chair move even a fraction. I allow the slurping sounds of my fingers moving inside of her wet pussy to permeate the room for a few minutes. Her walls begin to tighten around me and I know she is getting close.

"Have you ever been taken here?" I murmur rhetorically, and am pleased when my finger easily slides in up to my first knuckle.

I begin a slow rhythm of moving my fingers inside of her slick entrance, while my second hand slowly pushes into her ass. Adding a second finger I am just about ready to grant Isabella the release she is so desperately craving when I hear her tiny moan beneath me. Her body goes rigid, making me still my movements.

"Was that a noise pet?" She nods her head and I can almost feel her disappointment in herself. "While I understand that I was doing such marvelous things to your body that you couldn't resist, we do have rules. And sadly you have no broken them. You will not cum tonight pet."

Rubbing my dick between her wet folds I moisten my own skin, but do not allow her the pleasure I know she is seeking. Positioning myself against her ass I pause.

"That doesn't mean that I shouldn't get to cum does it pet? Should I have to suffer for your transgression?" She shakes her head vehemently from side to side and slowly I begin to slide into her.

I can't help but hiss at the tight feeling around me. I move gently at first, letting Isabella grow accustomed to me. Soon she is thrusting back against me and I begin to push myself harder into her. The chair is scraping against the floor and I am so close. Isabella is teetering on the edge also, so I have to take care that I don't drag her down with me.

"Where would you like my cum pet? You may answer me." I manage to spit out, just barely holding my release back.

"In me, sir. Please cum in me." She begs and it is only seconds before my eyes are scrunched closed and my jaw is clenched together.

"Thank you, Isabella." I tell her earnestly, pulling myself from her body with a small pop I watch my juices slip from her body to mingle with the wetness between her lips.

Yes, I think Isabella will work out just fine.

**What do you think of their first time together? Too much too soon? And for any who were wondering, Bella is obviously going to continue with Edward after this test weekend. However, if Bella had said she didn't want to Edward would've offered to finish her. Something I wondered about myself when I was dreaming this chapter up. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this! I love to hear your responses. **

**BPOV**

_"Hey B, just checking in to see how things went. I was thinking maybe you'd want to come by while you decompress. Call me!" _Alice's voice chimed at me from my speaker phone as I pulled away from Edward's house.

I knew I needed to call her but my head was spinning from the days events. Edward had been exactly what I had needed him to be. Sure being denied my orgasm hurt, but only because I had let Edward down.

It baffled me to think that I already felt like I was in safe and capable hands. Not that I was complaining.

Thinking back over all of my times playing with Jasper and Alice I couldn't ever remember feeling quite this secure. Sure we'd always enjoyed ourselves, and Jasper always made sure I was taken care of. But it was never to the level that I had felt today.

Before my mind could wander anymore my phone began to ring beside me. I glanced at the caller id to see that Alice was trying to call again. I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled inside of me as I slide the green bar across the screen.

"Oh my god, Bella! I have been going absolutely insane over here waiting to hear from you! Are you okay? How did things go? Was he as good as everybody's said?" She bombarded me all at once making my head spin.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Alice. One question at a time!" I managed to squeeze in before her next barrage of questions.

"Forget that. Get your ass over here, I have some ice cream and movies waiting for you and then we can talk." She commanded, waiting only for my sigh of defeat before disconnecting the line.

For such a little spitfire Alice always tended to know exactly what I needed. She was the ying to my yang, and despite what some people may think I valued her thoughts and opinions in my life. It didn't mean we didn't still fight like siblings.

When Alice and Jasper had first started talking about looking into the D/S lifestyle Alice had begged me to tag along. It had seemed strange and I had to decline. But regardless, as Alice had received her training she would come to me and tell me all about what she was learning.

The idea was foreign and frightening to me at the time, but the scariest part to me was just how intrigued and turned on I would get when Alice relayed her adventures. It had resulted in her inadvertently adopting me into the community.

When we would play together with Jasper, there was always that lag after scenes. That feeling of being in between what we needed and reality trying to crash back down around us.

One night when I felt particularly lost I found myself sobbing in Alice's closet. She had dragged me out, forced me into her bed where we wrapped ourselves in large blankets and stuffed ourselves full of Ben and Jerry's while crying to sappy love movies.

It was silly, and ridiculous, and just what we had needed.

It soon became a tradition of ours that I knew I couldn't break now. Although I was enjoying just how crazy I must be driving Alice since this was such a huge step for me. She was like a proud mama bird watching to make sure her baby didn't flop out of the next before it was ready to fly.

Pulling into Alice's driveway was familiar and comforting. Making me realize just how tense I had really been this entire time. Before I could even put the car into park Alice was already across the driveway and wrenching my door open. Her arms were around me in an instant just as the floodgates opened and I burst into tears.

"Shh, there, there Bellabear. I've got you." She soothed me, stroking my hair gently.

When the sobs had subsided I pulled away, wiping my tears onto the back of my hand.

"Please tell me you have Phish Food," I groaned.

"Did you throw up on Bree at her 17th birthday after drunkenly trying to give Mr. Banner head?" Alice cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Jesus, Alice, how do you remember this shit?" I let my head fall against the steering wheel in mock embarrassment.

"Somebody has to remind you of the stupid mistakes you've made in the past!" She laughed, hopping back out of the car and heading for her front door.

Rolling my eyes I followed her but managed to keep my mouth shut. I would never anger someone who was holding my ice cream.

Alice grabbed the pint of ice cream out of the freezer while I grabbed us two spoons. We marched dutifully into her room, flopping onto her bed while Alice flipped the tv on. I was only able to get one spoonful of ice cream before Alice pounced on me again.

"So how was it?" She demanded, pointing her spoon at me accusingly. Sighing loudly I stuffed my spoon into the hard ice cream.

"It was perfect Alice." I somehow managed to whisper.

"Do I get all the dirty details?" She prodded, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"No, at least not right now. I just need to process everything first." I told her honestly. Her smile was genuine as she wrapped her arm around me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I just want you to be happy Bellabear." She squeezed my shoulders for a moment before dropping her arm and attacking the ice cream again.

"I know, and I really think Edward will be able to help with that. Thank you Alice, for telling me about him. I've never had anyone take care of me the way he did afterwards. I swear, he seemed like he was going to pull out the ice cream and sappy movies before I left to make sure I was alright!"

And it was true. Once our scene had ended, Edward had drawn me a warm bath. It had felt heavenly to soak in his tub, the tension from the intensity of our time together melting away.

Wrapping myself in a large towel when I was finished, I couldn't help but smile when I saw a fresh outfit laid out for me. Although Edward and I had already gone over our checklists, and I had given him all of my specifications I felt warmth flood my body seeing that all of the clothes were a perfect fit.

When I had finally emerged I found that he had made me a late lunch. The food was delicious, and I found the two of us talking about nothing in particular. The smiling man from the coffee shop was back, and this time I had no qualms with smiling back.

Edward had requested that I take at least 24 hours after our scene before deciding if this was something I would be willing to commit to. I knew that for our type of relationship there could be no doubts in either of our minds. We had to have total honesty and trust to be able to make this work.

"I figured you two would be good together." Alice stated, breaking through my thought process.

"Although I should have taken a refresher course with you beforehand." I admitted, falling back into the pillows on her bed.

"Did you get yourself into trouble already?!" She chastised me, reminding me too much of my mother.

"I squeaked!" I was embarrassed to admit to her, covering my hands over my face.

"What was your punishment for that?" She questioned, a gleam in her eye. Alice always did love a good punishment.

"I wasn't allowed to orgasm!"

"Sounds like your kind of man!" Alice said while elbowing me in the ribs.

"Shut it short stuff." I countered, starting to feel like myself again.

"So I guess I shouldn't do anything like this," Alice teased, running her hand gently along the inside of my thigh making me groan in frustration.

"I don't suppose Edward would like his things played with, and you know how Jasper feels about you breaking other people's rules." I threatened, narrowing my eyes at her. I wasn't really sure how Edward would feel, but at this point the look on Alice's face was priceless.

Her eyes were wide with fear, her mouth shaped into an 'o', but I could tell she was aroused by her erect nipples. I couldn't help but fall into fits of laughter at her response:

"God, I hope they let us have a playdate together!"

**Alice and Jasper will very much be a part of this story, just an fyi!**

**By the way I should mention I created a blog: edwardscollar { dot } blogspot { dot } com where I am also posting the story, and there will be pictures (like of Bella's outfit from chapter, and in the future the collar(s) Edward will give to her) and other things like that so if you want check it out! **

**What is your favorite kind of ice cream? Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella, so have you and Mr. Perfect seen each other again?" Alice's voice teased me through my speakerphone.

"No, we haven't." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Really?! I was sure he would have called you sooner to help you relieve that tension." I can almost feel my body throb with need at her words. I don't need a reminder of just how on edge I am.

"Yea, I don't know..." my voice trailed off uncertainly, but Alice was quick to pick up on my tone.

"Wait, what's wrong? You sound strange. Did something happen? I swear to god I will kick his ass if he's done something to you." Alice started to panic at my hesitance to respond.

"I haven't given him a decision yet." I finally admit, cringing at the silence I was greeted with.

It's been five days since I was at Edwards house. Five long, agonizing days since Edward had his skillful hands on my body.

When I left his house he had told me to take my time to think things over. At the time I had been positive this was what I wanted but since than I had started doubting my decision.

"I don't understand." Alice finally admitted, breaking me from my thought process.

I don't have an answer for her, so instead I sigh loudly.

"Bella, you cannot let your past decide your future. I thought we had talked about this. I mean, if you're still not ready I understand, but you already know Edward would never treat you like that." She started to lecture me.

In reality this has nothing to do with my past, sure there was a brief moment of doubt because of it, but that is not what's kept my fingers from dialing Edward's number. I don't correct her because I don't want her to know the truth. I don't want her to build up a false hope for me that can never come to pass.

The reality is that since I have left Edward's house I can't seem to think of anything else. During the day I think of his intense green eyes looking at me, the way his grin changed the demeanor of his entire face. At night I remember the way his hands felt on my body. The way just his voice had my knees weak from desire.

It's pathetic, because I have barely even known the man a full week.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice practically screamed into the phone, bringing me back into our current conversation.

"I'm sorry what?" I responded not even trying to pretend I heard a word she had just said to me.

"I said, have you given yourself an orgasm yet?" She says the words slowly back to me.

"What?" I repeated again, and I can hear Alice's frustration mounting.

"You know; flicked the bean, double clicked your mouse. .Masterbated."

"Well, no. What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I'm unable to help but laugh at her.

"Seriously? You and I both know if you had no interest in this guy, his 'no orgasm without consent' rule wouldn't have mattered. You would've been playing the clitar as soon as you got in the car like you had a sold out concert."

I couldn't stop the snorts that were being emitted from my mouth now.

"What?! You're going to tell me you wouldn't have let me polish your pearl as soon as you got into my bed?" She demanded, and I could tell she was getting offended at my little outburst.

"Polish my pearl?! Alice, where do you come up with this stuff?" I managed to ask her while trying to catch my breath.

"Jesus, Bella, have you been living under a rock?!" Alice demanded, making me burst out into even more laughter.

"I love you, Alice." I finally told her, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Good." I could hear Alice's triumph in her voice, "and Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Call Edward." Before I could say anything else or try to argue Alice had already disconnected the line.

Another two hours and I still had yet to contact Edward.

My nerves were so wound up I felt ready to explode. Not even knowing that Edward could end this misery I was in could get me to dial his number. And thinking about handling the situation myself seemed completely out of the question.

It appeared Alice was right. I did already know my answer, so what was holding me back?

"Bella, I'm home!" Riley called out from somewhere below me, pulling my thoughts away from Edward momentarily. I cursed myself for getting so caught up in myself that dinner wasn't ready. Bounding down the stairs I was met at the bottom by Riley's eager face.

"Hey guess what? I got that promotion I was telling you about!" He exclaimed, picking me up off the staircase and twirling me around. God I hated when he got so close like this. And that wasn't normal. He was my husband, I wasn't supposed to feel violated by his touch.

"That's so exciting! Sorry I don't have dinner ready, I can't pull something together really quick." I offer, but he just shakes his head and tells me he'd rather go out to celebrate instead.

Of course he goes out to celebrate with the guys from work, which is more than fine with me. Curling up on the couch with a glass of wine I stare at my phone on the coffee table in front of me.

_Who the fuck am I kidding?_

I think before snatching the phone off the table. My fingers fly across the screen as I punch in the number that I have already seemed to memorize. It seems to ring forever and my stomach sinks when it goes to voicemail.

"Um, hey, this is, uh, Isabella...uh Bella. Yea, I just want to say well...yea. I'm in." I manage to garble out before disconnecting the call. Throwing my body back into the soft cushions I toss my arm over my eyes.

The thought crosses my mind that Edward may have changed his mind, but that is short lived when my phone beeps beside me.

_Be at my house, tomorrow at 3. _

I can feel the nerves starting in my stomach; little wings flapping around until I feel like I may be sick. There's definitely no turning back now.

**Do you guys honestly realize some of the ridiculous sayings there are for female masterbation? lol. Btw I can't believe I even googled that! **

**On another note, yes I'm aware this chapter alluded to some things, and yes we will find out about them in the future! **


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

All of my life everything has been calculated and controlled. It happens to be the way I prefer things. I do not stress small things; especially not something like a potential submissive getting back to me about a trial.

I hardly batted an eyelash when Tanya took almost three weeks to tell me it just wasn't for her, and I didn't jump for joy when Victoria called me back within 24 hours. There were always more submissives. More women who were yearning for the discipline and pleasure that my hands could bring to them.

So why then, when Isabella Jones took five and a half days to get back to me, did it feel like I was sitting on pins and needles? Why was I checking my phone every ten minutes, like a teenage girl waiting to hear back from her first crush?

I found myself restraining my own need to be in contact with her. To check that she was okay, that it wasn't too much for her first time back in a scene. I didn't know her complete backstory but I was worried nonetheless that maybe I had gone too far.

_She didn't safe word._

My mind chides me as I replay the scene over and over again. No she didn't fucking safe word, but that doesn't mean that she enjoyed it. Doesn't mean that I was up to her standards.

_She hasn't told you no._

My rational side again tried to come through, but the irrational side of me had long since occupied my mind.

This was the first time, as all of my years as a top, that I had ever regretted my decision not to get to know more about my submissives. What was it written on her face that wanted me to crack her open like a book and devour every page?

I wanted to know everything about her; taste her hopes and dreams, and devour her passions. But I couldn't understand why this practical stranger had become so alluring to me.

When my phone began to vibrate on the cushion beside me, I snatched it up instantly. My stomach twisted at her number on the screen, and the preteen girl that seemed to have taken up residence inside of me squealed in delight.

Thankfully my more rational side was still somewhat in control, and instead of answering it I let it go to voicemail. The phone was suddenly dreadfully quiet and I wondered if she would even bother to leave a message. The single shaking of the phone to indicate I had a new message had me breathing a sigh of relief.

Her voice sounded shaky, like she was just as nervous as I was. Just as enamored and perplexed by the feelings coursing through her after an hour at a coffee shop, and an afternoon wrapped up in sex.

"_I'm in."_

Her voice rings clear in my head and I find myself suddenly planning for our future. My mind is muddled with different scenarios, when I am pulled from myself. I should respond to her. Normally I would need more time to think up a scene.

I would want to prepare, build up the anticipation for our time together. But now that she's said she's in, all _I_ can think about is being in. And what soft sighs, and high pitched screams of pleasure would sound like falling from her lips.

_Be at my house, tomorrow at 3._

I demand, foregoing the smiley face I desperately want to add at the end. I need to try to maintain some sort of semblance of control here.

The next 24 hours seem longer than the last 6 days combined. My hand is constantly running through my hair, and I can't seem to get my eyes off of the clock.

Isabella walks in without ringing the bell as I have instructed. Stopping in the middle of the foyer she spreads her feet shoulder width, lacing her hands behind her head. Her eyes are trained on the floor at my feet and I take this time to assess her.

She is dressed again in red, the top of her dress looks lacy, but as it descends down her body the material beneath the lace becomes more solid. I want to peel it off with my teeth, but that will have to wait for another time. Again the dresses ends just below her crotch, and I can almost see the wetness glistening there.

Looks like she has followed my instructions and hasn't relieved herself.

Tearing my eyes away I follow the curves of her legs, unhindered by any material. They look shiny and smooth, reminding me of silk. Her feet rest in red heels. They look like they are strapped together by the bows in the front, and I can't help but picture all of the ways I could strap her body up to match.

All in due time.

"Very good, Isabella." I finally speak, moving towards her to run my finger along her slit.

Her sharp intake of breath tells me just how sensitive she is. She pauses at the sound, unsure if the noise is okay, but her eyes stay trained on the floor.

"It's okay pet, I want to _hear_ you tonight." My voice is low and gruff.

"Thank you, sir." She responds, her voice making me hard in an instant.

"My room is at the end of the hall. You have five minutes to be naked, at the foot of my bed in an inspection pose. Oh, and leave the shoes on." I demand, eager to see how I will find her. She says she knows them, so I am hoping that one of the few possibilities I have in mind is how I will find her. Otherwise it will seriously damper this evenings activities if I have to train her instead.

I take extra time making sure the house is locked up before I head into my room. Stepping through the door I find Isabella on her knees, butt resting on her heels. Her palms are face up on her legs that are spread apart as far as they can go. Her eyes again are trained on the spot that I am standing, and I realize that this is going to be a very good night.

"You look perfect pet. It doesn't look like you've let yourself cum this week. Have you pet? Have you even laid a single finger on your pussy?"

"No, sir," she responds immediately.

"I can imagine how hard that must be. But I will make sure you are taken care of. On your back on the bed, legs spread." I bark, watching as she moves into position.

"I'm going to taste you tonight, Isabella. You may vocalize as you need, but you will not move an inch. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, sir."

**Sorry about the cockblock!**

**Alright so now that we're really going to start getting into some sexual chapters i SERIOUSLY would like some input from you guys. What are YOUR hard limits? Something that would make you head for the hills? On the flip side is there anything that you are DYING to see, or would like to experience or find out more about in this story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**It seems that most of us agree that a hard limit is no blood play. I am totally fine with that.**

**Lol sorry about the long wait, went on vacation than had some medical things come up. But I'm back now and ready to play. *evil grin***

**BPOV**

His lips are on mine in an instant, making me moan into his mouth. He tastes of cinnamon, the flavor lingering on my tongue. Knowing that this talented mouth will be all over my body tonight has me panting and struggling not to writhe against him.

"Easy pet, it's going to be a long night if you keep that up," he murmurs against my lips making me whimper into his mouth.

His fingertips trail up and down my arms leaving a wake of goosebumps rippling across my skin. Pulling away from my lips he begins to kiss down my jaw, trailing his tongue lightly along my neck.

My breathing is erratic and heavy. I can feel my chest rising and falling, my heart pounding loudly against my ribcage. When I feel his warm breath between the swell of my breasts my breathing stops entirely while I wait in anticipation.

He pauses momentarily, and I can tell by the glint in his eyes that he is enjoying the torture he has set upon me. His tongue snakes out of his mouth, slowly tracing along my pebbled nipple and I can't stop the throaty moan that escapes me.

"Oh god," I grunt out when he bites down on my nipple.

All too soon he has released my nipple, his nose lightly brushing down across my stomach. When his tongue lightly licks across my belly button my back arches involuntarily off of the bed. I can see his eyebrow raise, but he doesn't stop, instead repeating the action.

"You're such an eager slut." He goads me.

My body feels like it is on fire, every nerve ending standing on edge.

"Oh god, please." I beg him when he makes no other movement. His body is poised inches above mine, taunting me.

"Hm, this will never do pet." He says finally, moving to stand beside the bed.

I moan when I see him grab the restraints already attached to the bed posts.

"You see, I don't want you to remember your name by the time I'm done with you. There is no way I can be worrying the whole time if you are going to mess up and move." I can feel myself growing even more wet when I hear the click of the metal against my wrist.

"Too tight?" He asks me but I only shake my head.

After he has secured both arms and legs to the bed I am left wide open and vulnerable to him. I can feel his eyes asses me from where he stands.

"Please." I beg again, desperate for some sort of release.

"New rules pet. You may pull and thrash against my restraints as needed. If they begin to hurt you let me know. If at any time you need me to stop you may safeword. There will never be any consequences for the use of your safeword. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." I agree, desperate to have his body near mine again.

"Now pet, you are looking awfully flushed and we certainly can't have that when I am only just getting started with you. Relax, I will be right back." I groan when I hear him exit the room. He is torturing me in the most beautifully delicious way.

Closing my eyes I try to control my breathing. I don't know how long I lay there until I feel his hand run along the side of my face, pushing the hair that had been resting there away from my flushed skin.

"Water?" He asks me and I turn to him thankfully. The cool liquid feels heavenly against my dry tongue.

"Thank you, sir." I smile at him.

"Call me Master." He smiles back at me.

"Thank you, Master." I try it out, loving the way it feels it my mouth.

"And while you are with me I do not want to hear you say 'Oh my god'. I am your god here, and you will worship me." His face grows serious making me moan.

"Oh Master." I say, hoping he will let me service him in some way soon.

"That's better." His voice is low and gravelly. "Close your eyes."

With eyes closed I listen to the rhythm of his breathing. I am so caught up in the sound that I jump when I feel the ice cube against my lips. My tongue darts out, lapping at it eagerly. Pulling it away from my mouth I whimper in protest. However, when I feel the drop against my neck I gasp.

He drags the ice cube across my skin, his hot tongue cleaning up the wet mess it's leaving behind. When the ice cube meets my nipple my whole body arches and tenses, and when his warm mouth covers the frozen bud I groan, pulling against the restraints.

He trails the ice cube between both breasts, alternating hot and cold until I think I may spontaneously combust. I can feel when the ice cube is completely melted, thankful that my torture has ended.

Shifting off the bed I try to listen for his breathing, but can't seem to get past the gasping sounds that are coming from my own body. It is an eternity before I feel the bed dip down from his weight again.

The edges of a new ice cube grate against my overly sensitive nipples.

"Master!" I grunt out, thankful that I haven't forgotten myself.

"Do you need more you dirty slut?" He asks me, moving the ice cube down my stomach. His mouth follows the same path as before, and I find myself whimpering and writing as the ice cube and his tongue alternate around the ring of my belly button.

"Yes Master. Please, I need more." I can't help but beg, my pussy is desperate for any kind of attention.

He moved the ice cube away from my skin, but before I could protest I felt him run it slowly down my slit.

"Master, oh fuck." I practically screamed.

"So desperate. Do you want me to fuck you with this ice cube? Do you want to feel the cold on your clit you dirty whore?" If there was any time for an _Oh my god_, this was it, but being so close to getting what I needed I couldn't lose my head now.

"Oh Master, please fuck me with your cold ice cube. Please touch my pussy with it again?" I begged, screaming when I felt him push it against my clit roughly.

I could feel his breath on my thigh. When his teeth nibbled on one I was thankful my legs were bound, otherwise I may have slammed them shut and kept him there forever. He blew gently against my frozen sensitive flesh. Goosebumps once again rippled across my body.

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore his hot tongue licked up my slit, the cold ice cube still pressed against my clit. Incoherent words spewed from my mouth as I begged him for more. When he finally began to move his tongue against me more fervently I couldn't help but buck my hips up against him.

Well as much as the restraints would allow.

When the cold on my clit started to become too much he moved it down, pushing it slowly into my entrance. His tongue never let up as his licked and gently nipped at my clit. When his fingers curled up inside of me, pressing against that magically little button with the ice cube I thought I might die.

All air rushed from my body as white stars danced behind my eyes. When the white stars began to fade back into black I could hear the sounds of my screaming as my master continued to pump his fingers inside of me. His tongue never letting up, but I was aware that the ice cube was melted leaving behind sensitive skin that my Master played like a pro.

When I felt my him add a third finger, again curling inside of me I felt another orgasm rip through me. With my back arched of off the bed, my head thrown back, I was vaguely aware that my arms and legs were pulled taut against my restraints.

"Master, Master." I chanted. He finally stopped, helping me to come back down to earth.

"Open your eyes." He commanded me. I squinted into the brightness of the room, but couldn't stop my smile when I saw the huge grin on my Masters face.

Moving towards me he helped me get another drink from the water he had brought in. I could see his cock straining in his pants. When he saw my gaze he only shook his head.

"There will be more time for that later. I'm only getting started with you pet."

**Nobody's said anything about names? I threw a few out there this chapter, but it seems our Bella likes being called some dirty names, any that you just can't condone? Main one I'm thinking of is cunt, would that be bothersome? **

**And of course I just want to say while I am trying to get feedback from you guys on your limits, ultimately I will write what the characters tell me to write. However, if I know in advanced some of you will be weirded out by it I can make appropriate warnings for you all. **

**Thanks for reading! {and reviewing ;) haha}**


	8. Chapter 8

**Is anyone STILL hot from that last chapter, cause I sure am! *fans self***

**The toy used in this chapter is REAL, although I have modified it a bit for my use. *giggles* As usual for any visual aides you may visit the blog for this story ****edwardscollar { dot } blogspot { dot } com**

**EPOV**

Her skin is flushed a beautiful red, and the sound of her labored breathing is giving me a high like I've never experienced before. I am doing this to her. The thought alone has me craving to give and take more from her.

"You're skin is so beautiful. Pink and heated from your orgasms. And look at those eyes. You are like a crazed animal. If you weren't restrained would you pounce on me? What would you want to do to my body, Isabella?" Her eyes roll back in her head at my words, making me smile. The effect I seem to have on her is going to my head. Maybe a little too much in fact.

Turning my back to the bed I have to force myself to walk away. I linger by my dresser a little longer to make sure I am going to be able to keep my head. Opening the drawer slowly I pull out my instrument of torture for the night.

"Would you like me to use this on you tonight, pet?" I ask her, holding up my leather whip with the glass handle?

"Master," her voice trembles when her eyes see what I hold in my hands. I'm not sure if it's in fear or anticipation.

"Color, pet." I prompt her.

"Green." she moans.

"So the thought of my whip excites my dirty pet, does it? Do you want to feel the leather tips lapping at your flesh? Do you want to see what other beautiful shades of pink we can make you turn?" To show her what I mean I gently flick my wrist, the tips of the whip gently grazing the outside of her thigh.

"Please, Master." I love to hear her begging.

Walking over to her I began to release her legs, making her look at me in confusion.

"Let's see how red I can make your ass, shall we?" My fingers massage the kinks out of her legs, before I move to her arms, repeating the same motions with her wrists.

Flipping her over I lay her face down on the bed, propping a pillow under her stomach. Once again I restrain her to my bed. Smacking her ass lightly, my dick responds to her sharp intake of breath and I have to remind him to wait his turn.

"You said you don't bruise very easily. Let's see if that's true."

My hand alternates between each side of her ass, smacking it quickly. The sounds of her moaning making me dizzy. Finally stopping I admire the bright red now splayed across her ass.

"Are you ready, pet?"

"Yes, Master. Please whip my ass." Hearing her say it is like music to my hears.

With a gentle flick of my wrists the leather makes a sharp snapping sounding against her ass. Her body arching up off the bed in response.

"Color?"

"Green."

Repeating my steps I marvel at how red her skin becomes after only a few swats. Pausing I run my hands over her skin. It feels as though it's on fire, but like the dirty whore that she is, my pet moans at the contact. When she tries to push herself back further into my touch I pull away.

"Now, now pet. Patience is a virtue. You don't want me to make you wait again like last time do you?" I ask her.

"Forgive me, Master." Her voice is strained, and I wonder if she would be able to cum by my whip alone.

Again I began to flick my wrist. A few times on each side of her ass and I decided to test the waters. A quick snap of the wrist and the leather bites at her bare pussy lips.

"Master," she whimpers, and I can see her forehead glistening with sweat.

"Do you like the way my whip feels against your cunt? I bet you want me to make your pussy just as red as your ass." I taunt her, never stopping my movements. Soon I find a rhythm, again alternating between each cheek and the now swollen lips of her pussy.

"Fuck, Master. It feels so good, so good. Please don't stop." Her words goad me on, and I can tell that she is close. With one final flick of my wrist, the leather landing on her swollen clit, I watch in amazement as she comes undone. Her muscles clench around nothing, her hips bucking up as far as possible. The sounds of her howl engulf me. I can't help but rub my dick beneath my pants for a moment before stepping away again.

"How does your skin feel?"

"Like it's on fire, Master."

Untwisting the glass handle of the whip I drop a few ice cubes into the handle. I wait a few moments for the cold to permeate the glass, listening to Isabella's breathing began to regulate again.

"Would you like me to cool you down?" I ask rhetorically, running the tip of the handle down her slit.

The growl that comes from her chest is sexy, and primal. It brings out the animal in me, but I can't give in to my desire to pound into her, not just yet.

Slowly I ease the handle into her pussy. My fingertips play along her lips as I move the handle in and out of her gently. Her skin burns against my cold fingers. Still moving the handle of the whip I bring my hand up to tease her ass. The skin is even warmer here. My fingers tease along her puckered skin. I can tell she is teetering precariously on the edge, but I'm not ready for her to fall over.

Pulling the handle away I notice all of the ice is just about melted. I tease her gently with my fingers, but not enough to work her up too much. Again I begin to undo her restraints, her body like putty in my hands.

"Flip over." I command. Although her movements are sloppy she complies. She spreads her arms and legs out waiting for me to restrain her again. I offer her some water, and watch as she laps at it eagerly. Watching her throat muscles when she swallows I remember what it had felt like to be in her mouth.

Finally freeing myself from my pants I stroke my dick a few times, my sluts attention drawn to the movement. She licks her lips in anticipation but I only shake my head at her.

"Don't make me regret not restraining you, slut." I tell her right before I slam into her pussy. The lingering cold on my hot skin makes me hiss, at the same time that my pet moans loudly, probably from the same sensation.

I take a few long strokes, pulling my dick out until the tip is barely still inside of her, before pressing myself completely back into her until I can feel her pubic bone against mine. Watching myself disappear into her pussy is mesmerizing, and I want her to see it also.

"Watch me pet. Watch me fuck your dirty pussy." I command her. Her head thrashes around for a moment, and I watch a look of surprise cross her face when she realizes that my ceiling is made entirely of mirrors.

When our eyes lock in our reflections I begin to move inside of her, speeding my pace up. Reaching over I grab another piece of ice from the bucket I had brought in earlier, pushing it against her clit with my thumb. I can see her straining to keep her legs from wrapping around me.

The feel of the cold water dripping down where our now flaming bodies are connected is too much for me, and I began to push into her harder. My slut hasn't taken her eyes away from the mirror once, and the sounds and noises coming from her make no sense at all and I watch her teetering on the edge once again.

"Cum with me." I almost beg, feeling my balls begin to tighten. Her pussy is like a vice that clamps down on me, making me groan as I empty myself into her. Collapsing forward I somehow remember to hold my weight with my arms. I notice that Isabellas arms and legs are still spread making me smile that she was able to keep my request.

"You may move your arms and legs if you'd like." I manage to murmur into her shoulder.

"Thank you, Master, but I don't think I can move after that."

Turning my face into her neck I suck on it lightly, and finally she moves her hands to thread her fingers in my hair. Moving to push myself up she locks her legs around my waist making me raise my eyebrows.

"Please, not yet Master." She whimpers, pulling my chest back flush with hers.

"Five more minutes," I say firmly, taking the opportunity to nibble along her collar bones.

When the five minutes are up she reluctantly lets me stand. Walking into my master bathroom I begin to draw a bath like I had done for her last time. Making my way back to Isabella I can see that she is barely conscious, trying to keep herself from sinking into sleep.

Removing my clothes first I lifted her body from the bed, cradling her to my chest like she was a child. Carrying her into the bathroom I let us both sink into the warm water. Isabella hissed at the contact, raising her head off of my chest. She looked like she wanted to argue with me, but instead settled herself between my legs.

Leaning against me she let me gently wash her. My fingers spent extra time along her arms, working out any kinks I may have missed before.

"Do you think you can sit on your own?"

"Yes, Master." She responded, turning towards me so that we were facing one another. Taking each leg I slowly massaged her skin again. I made sure I was gently when I cleaned her raw skin. When I was content with my cleaning work I finally glanced up to see Isabella eyeing me curiously.

"Thank you, Master." She finally said smiling at me, her smile so beautiful I couldn't help but smile back.

**I contemplated ending this after the sex, but I really want you to see the soft side of Edward. **

**I don't know if I've said this yet but this story is mainly going to be sex and sunshine. There will be a bit of drama, just a bit, because obviously Riley can't stay in this story forever. So hopefully that's cool with all of you. **

**Don't forget if you want to see the whip used on Bella check out the blog!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay. RL is being weird. Starting a new job in a week, and leaving my previous job of a few years has been nerve wracking and honestly it's been hard to focus on much of anything. **

**BPOV**

Pulling into my driveway I looked up at the house I'd lived in for almost five years. From the outside it looked so warm and inviting, but only I knew just how cold it was inside.

The sun was just setting when I stepped out of my car, and our neighbor Tanya waved at me. Not wanting to be rude I waved back.

Maybe I should be a bitch to her since I knew she was screwing my husband, but in all honesty she was doing me a favor and she didn't even realize it. What I should probably do is send her some flowers instead.

It was Riley's poker night so I knew I didn't have to make dinner. Thank Master, because after the day I'd had with Edward I didn't think I could even concentrate enough to microwave a bag of popcorn at this point.

The thought of my Master made the weight of his collar around my neck even more apparent. My fingers ran along the small links.

To anyone my necklace would be hardly noticeable. Just another accessory to an outfit. But I knew the true weight of the silver chain, bound together by the simple heart shaped lock that only my Master held the key to.

Okay so I did have a key too, it would be irresponsible not to, plus I couldn't have it ruined when I bathed. So metaphorically my Master was the only one to hold the key because I would be reluctant to remove it every time.

Making my way into the house I noticed how clean I managed to keep everything. The dishes were washed and put away, the laundry was pressed and folded, the bed was made, hell even the floors were scrubbed. With nothing to keep me preoccupied from my thoughts I made my way into my bedroom.

Sitting in front of my vanity I started at my reflection in the mirror. Despite my afternoon being ravished, my eyes were wild and lust filled. My cheeks were flushed pink in excitement and I looked...happy.

Finally, I allowed my eyes to settle on the chain pressed against my flesh. Letting my mind wander back to the rest of my time with Edward.

"_Thank you, Master." My words bounced against the tiled walls, reverberating back into me, filling me with the need to show him just how grateful I was for his kindness. _

_Moving forward between his legs so that we were only inches apart I grabbed the soap, nodding my head up at him for approval. _

"_Isabella, we are no longer in scene," Master's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _

"_I know, Master." I confirmed, watching him bite the inside of his cheek, undoubtedly arguing with himself._

"_If it is too awkward I don't have to. I just wanted to repay the favor." I told him earnestly, not taking my eyes away from his as we assessed one another._

"_I appreciate it, really I do. But not this time." He told me, cupping my cheek in his palm before I could look away from him ashamed, "You just look like you're going to pass out on me any second, and I really didn't want to have to give you that kind of mouth to mouth."_

_Suddenly feeling the weight of his words I found myself fighting to keep my eyes open, and heard his soft chuckle._

"_See what I mean? Now go, make yourself comfortable in my bed. I will not let you drive home so exhausted. Sleep as long as you need, and when you wake come and find me, there are a few things I would like to discuss."_

_With that I watched him step out of the tub and rub himself quickly down with a towel. Despite my exhaustion I watched enraptured, the warmth I was growing all too familiar with while I was around my Master again beginning to spread throughout my body. Turning to face me he caught my gaze, throwing me a cocky grin before holding out a new towel for me to step into._

"_My dirty girl seems quite insatiable," he teased, rubbing the soft towel against my skin to dry me. _

"_Only for you, Master." I admitted, getting lost in his touch. _

"_Next time, pet." His deep vibrato sending shivers down my spine as I felt his breath on my ear. _

"_Yes, Master," I managed to mumble before stumbling into his bed. I was asleep before I hit the pillow._

When I awoke the walls were splashed with the bright orange of the afternoon, letting me know that I had slept at least a couple of hours. Stretching I found my muscles sore, and smiled at the memory of why.

_I quickly made up my Master's bed, grateful for the opportunity to rest before making my way through the house. I found Master sitting at the kitchen table, the morning paper in his hand and couldn't help but to stand there and watch him._

"_Please, sit down," he prompted me, making me jump at being caught staring. _

"_Thank you, Master." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when he lowered the paper, revealing to me his own wide grin. _

"_Like I said before you fell asleep there are a few things I would like to discuss with you. During this discussion I want you to feel you can be completely open with me. We are not in scene, and anything we discuss here you will never be punished for. You do not need to call me Master during this chat, but please address me as Sir, since I imagine calling me Edward after this afternoon's events may feel a little foreign."_

"_Thank you, Sir." I responded._

"_First I wanted to make sure you are okay? Was the scene to rough? Anything you would change for next time?" The concern etched in his face caused me to blush. _

"_I am perfectly fine, Sir. Not trying to stroke your ego here, but you are probably the best top I have ever had the chance to scene with. You were so kind, and yet so firm at the same time. I don't know, I'm probably not making any sense." I rambled, ducking my head in embarrassment. _

"_You are making perfect sense, Isabella. Your needs are always first and foremost in my mind. If I ever make you feel differently please let me know." The sincerity in his words made my heart swell. He waited a moment, seeing if I had anything else to say about the scene but in honesty I didn't. It was everything we had discussed before, and more with all of the little surprises he had thrown in. _

"_Alright, well since it doesn't seem there is anything else you would like to say about our scene, the second thing I would like to discuss is your collaring." I felt my throat tighten at the words, anticipation and adrenaline coursed through my veins. _

"_I've never really been collared," I admitted, "I'm not really sure how all of this works."_

"_Exactly why I wanted to discuss this with you. It's really up to us how we'd like to do it. Some people want friends or others of the community to attend a little ceremony, most do it in private. We can prepare something that we'd like to say. Really the possibilities are open, I will do whatever you'd like. I have no preference."_

"_I'd rather just do it between the two of us. It seems more intimate to me. And I don't think it's really necessary to exchange 'vows'." I teased, grinning at laugh that came from my Master. _

"_I have your collar now, if you would like it." He admitted, a sudden shyness seeming to take over his features. My heart thumped loudly beneath my chest at his obvious eagerness. _

"_I would gladly accept your collar, Master." I admitted, dropping my head to stare at the table top._

_Hearing the scrape of my Master's chair against the linoleum I pulled my shoulders back as straight as possible. Brushing my hair to one side the feel of Master's fingertips against my neck were like fire. _

"_Before I put this on you I just want to make certain you understand what my collar means. Isabella, while wearing my collar as I have said before, you will always be my first priority. I will never punish you in anger. I will make sure that your needs are always fulfilled as I see fit. You will be my only submissive, unless we discuss and agree otherwise. Do you accept all that my collar represents?" The cold metal lightly brushed against my skin and I couldn't stop my hand from brushing over the tiny links._

"_I accept all of you, Master." I agreed, hearing the tiny click of the lock as it closed into place around my neck. Feeling the full weight of my collar against my skin I realized that nothing had ever felt so right before._

"_Thank you, Master, for the chance to serve you." Looking up at him I could feel the burn of tears that threatened to fall from my eyes._

"_Thank you pet, for the willingness to serve."_

**I have the next few chapters planned out in my head. Since I am off next week in transition to my new job I plan to write the 2 or 3 I have on my mind, in an attempt to get ahead. Again I am so sorry for the delay I am hoping with this extra time I won't have anything like this happen again.**

**Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. I love getting your input and feedback on what is happening. What did you think of the collaring?**

**Remember pictures of Bella's collar will be on the blog!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm a little early on my update but just wanted to get it out to you all. Hope you all are having wonderful weeks! **

**As always thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. You guys are the best!**

**EPOV**

Today had not gone at all the way I had planned.

What should have happened was we should have discussed her collaring first. We should have been able to have an open discussion without me jumping her bones the moment I saw her.

But I couldn't deny that the moment I saw her standing there in that tiny red dress all rationality flew out the window and I was nothing but a primal beast. And when the words 'Sir' had fallen from her lips I couldn't stop the irrational annoyance that coursed through my veins. More at my own negligence than her unknowing slip, but she was _mine_, and I was her _Master. _She needed to recognize that.

Yet again, that was something that should have been covered when she had first gotten there. Luckily I hadn't lost too much control and punished her for something she clearly couldn't control. I may have been lust driven but I wasn't stupid.

_At least you remembered to discuss collaring after she woke up_, I tried to placate myself with the thought but it did little to reassure me. I didn't want anything she decided to be because of a lingering haze of lust, or a need to want to please me. I wanted her to remember that she had just as much of a say in our relationship as I did.

But Bella was a conundrum to me. She affected me in ways nobody ever had before. I didn't let my subs sleep in my personal bed, that was why I had a guest bedroom/playroom. I didn't let little slips happen, like when Bella had pulled me to her begging me not to leave her just yet. And I especially didn't deviate from my plans.

Deviations could be dangerous. It could end up in one or both of us being hurt mentally or god forbid, physically.

But if I was being completely honest I had wanted Bella's scent still on my pillow, to engulf me later when I laid my own head down to rest. I hadn't been ready to pull away from Bella's warm skin, wanting to crush her to me forever. She was like a magnet, and I was unwillingly drawn to her in every way.

What scared me the most was that I wanted to travel even further away from my plans. I wanted to break the rules. _My _rules. The sames rules that I had been using for years.

I wanted to get to know Isabella. I wanted to know what had drawn her to contact me when I knew she was in some sort of relationship. I craved the knowledge of why there was a gap in her time subbing.

Why had she walked away? Why was she coming back now? Why me? Was her significant other not satisfying her?

Still it was more than that. I wanted to know her favorite color, and the way her face would be illuminated as we watched the sunset together on a beach. I wanted to hear the mundane details of her day to day routine.

And I ever so desperately wanted to hear the name _Edward_ fall from her perfect pouty lips.

Just thinking about it had me hard.

_Fuck._

Without thinking I pulled my phone from my pocket. My finger hovered over her number as I contemplated calling her.

_And say what?_

Growling I shoved my phone back into my pocket. Methodically I began to clean up from that afternoon's events. I threw the paper into the recycling, making sure to wave to the Mrs. Cope, my nosey next door neighbor, before heading back into my house. I made sure to sterilize all of the toys we had used, placing them back in their rightful place. Standing next to the bed I bit my bottom lip in thought.

Rationality screamed at me that I needed to clean my sheets. If I had any control left over myself I would toss the soiled garments into my washing machine and walk away without a second thought.

But I couldn't seem to drag myself to even touch my bed. It was the shrine that had held her body. I could still see a slight indent from where she had laid before coming to find me in the kitchen.

The sheets were a tangled mess, and even though I knew she had slept here since our scene, I could just picture them getting tangled as I had played her body skillfully. The sounds of her moans seemed to still be echoing off the walls making me light headed.

Sitting down on the bed I tried to regain my composure but instead my senses were assaulted with reminders of her. The smell of the perfume she had worn over still lingered in the linen. The musk of her arousal hung in the air, making my mouth water.

Resting my hand against the bed I tried to hold myself up, tried to find a grip on something other than Bella. My hand was met with the tiniest hint of damp fabric, causing me to groan.

Fuck.

I should have video taped our scene. I wanted to relive the feel of her tense muscles beneath my fingertips. To have her teetering on the brink between torture and euphoria.

Growling I laid back, letting the smell of her on my pillow completely engulf me as I slowly undid my pants, pulling myself from between the cold teeth of the zipper. Pumping myself a few times I realized this wouldn't be enough.

Grabbing my phone I typed out a quick message before hitting send.

**E: You busy, pet?**

I found myself smiling in approval when only moments later my phone vibrated in response.

**B: Never too busy for you, Master.**

**E: You are a naughty little whore. **

I teased her, slowly running my hands along my length.

**B: Forgive me, Master. How may I make it up to you? :)**

**E: I can't even get through the rest of my afternoon without being painfully aroused, maybe you should tell me how YOU are going to make it up to me.**

I held my breath, nervous at her response. I had basically just admitted that I missed her. That I was thinking about her. Would she call me out on it? Would I have gone too far?

**B: I want you in my mouth, Master. To feel you how hard you are against my tongue.**

Damn, that sounded perfect right about now.

**E: Are you turned on thinking about having me in your mouth?**

**B: Master, I have gone through 3 changes of panties from the weight of your collar around my neck alone. **

Her admission had my body on fire, my hand worked up and down my shaft roughly.

**E: Prove it.**

My phone was silent for a few minutes, but I tried to calm myself with the knowledge that she hadn't safe worded. Just when I was beginning to worry that I would have to punish Isabella for making me wait my phone vibrated.

Opening the attachment I was met with the sight of Isabella's wet pussy. Her fingers held her skin apart just enough so that I could see how aroused she was but without giving herself any sort of friction. Perfect.

**E: You may pleasure yourself with a single finger only, pet. Put on a show for me and send it within the next 15 minutes.**

Starting the timer on my phone I closed my eyes, not allowing myself my release until I had proof that Isabella had done as I had asked. Almost 15 minutes on the dot my phone vibrated with a new message.

Impatiently I waited for it to download to my phone. Suddenly the screen was bright as Isabella situated the camera in front of her. Her finger lightly stroked through her wetness.

Pushing it into herself slowly she began to finger fuck herself. Her moans were deep and sensual.

"This is all just for you, Master. Nobody makes me wet like you do. Nobody can fuck me like you do," she panted to me.

"Nobody?" I asked to my bedroom.

"Nobody, Master," She seemed to respond to me. "I wish I had your cock in my hot little mouth. I want to feel you thrusting into me. Making me gag a little as you shove yourself down my throat."

"Fucking christ." I hissed, rapidly moving my hand up and down my throbbing dick. This wasn't going to take very long if she kept up with that filthy mouth of hers.

"I want you to cum in my mouth, Master. Cum down my throat. I want to hear your grunt. I want to have you strong hands holding my filthy whore mouth against you." Her breathing was becoming more labored as she pumped the single finger inside of herself.

Her moans became more frequent as her head began to thrash against her bed.

"Please, Master, let me cum. I'm so close, Master." She begged me through her video, bringing me to the brink.

"Cum, you slut." I demanded, exploding all over my hand. As though she could hear me she began to buck against her finger. I watched her muscles tense and release around her single digit.

"Thank you, Master. Thank you." She repeated over and over, before finally shutting the video off.

**E: Master is very please, pet. I believe I will have to have a reward for you next time I see you.**

**B: Thank you, Master. **

I began to drift off to sleep, images of Isabella rushing through my mind. Yes, we would definitely have to talk about her comfort level in adjusting our boundaries.

Only moments before I could pass out my phone vibrated again, causing my brow to furrow. Who would be trying to get a hold of me now?

**J: Dinner tomorrow night with me and Ali? B will be there. **

I sighed, knowing I should talk to Bella about this first. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, yet I couldn't stop myself from typing an immediate response and sending it back to Jasper.

**E: Definitely.**

**So is anyone worried about the boundaries Edward is already crossing? And did anybody notice that Edward is already starting to compartmentalize her into Bella and Isabella? Oh yea, he's in DEEP!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I love you all. **

**BPOV**

"So how are things with Edward?" Alice drilled me before I could even say hello. Holding the phone between my shoulder and my ear I adjusted my dress as best as I could.

"They're fine, Alice?" I answered tersely because I really didn't want to get into it. I didn't want to admit to her the way I longed to speak with him every moment of the day. The way my stomach seemed to tie itself in knots whenever I was with him.

No, I wasn't ready to have that conversation at all.

"Just fine? Did he hurt you Bella?" Her voice was stern and motherly. I couldn't help but laugh at her assumptions.

"Of course he didn't hurt me Alice! I would definitely tell you if something like THAT happened." I tried to reassure her.

"I'm just saying, I will shank someone for you." She told me honestly.

Truthfully that was what I loved about her. Between Alice, Jasper, and I we had all lost our parents at young ages. So of course when we found one another we all clung to the special bond we managed to create.

The upside and the downside both rolled into one is that we are all insanely protective of one another.

Some might think it strange since we have all had a sexual relationship together, but our love is not something that can be defined by any social boundaries.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice's voice suddenly breaks into my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Alice?"

"Where did you go just now? In your mind?" She knows me far too well.

"Just thinking how much I love you and Jazz. You know that, right Al?" I ask her, my voice breaking slightly.

"And I love you. BUT do not avoid me about Edward. You know I always find out. So what's going on." She probes me, and I bite my bottom lip staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"I just..." I'm not even sure how to end this statement.

"Bella Jones, are you telling me you want more with him?" Was that what I was telling her?

"Alice, can we just not talk about this right now?" I finally plead.

"Fine, but we are going to talk about this. Soon!" She tells me, before I swiftly hang up on her.

Checking my reflection once more I notice the way my slate colored dress drapes off of one shoulder, exposing the pale silky skin beneath. There is a thick black belt fastened snugly around my waist. The bottom of my dress hugs me mid thigh, my tone legs extended out from the fabric.

The velvety shoes I slip my feet into match perfectly. They are peep toe with a little button on the side. I feel amazing.

I can't help but notice the little subtle changes in my demeanor that I've never seen before. My cheeks are slightly flushed, and my eyes twinkle with excitement. My chest rises and falls to the staccato of my heartbeat.

It seems to beat in tandem the words _Edward _and _Master_. My body already craves him, and I am frightened by the thought. What I wouldn't give to have him summon me to him tonight. But instead I will try to ignore my hearts demands by distracting myself with my two best friends in the world.

Taking a deep breath I grab my clutch purse before heading out. It isn't long before I arrive at the bar.

When I spot Alice and Jasper's table I begin to slowly make my way through the crowd towards them. Only when I am a few feet away do I notice Edward standing beside Jasper nervously running his fingers through his hair. He notices me before they do and my heart stops.

I watch him move towards me, worry etched across his face.

"Bella," He breathes my name softly, leaning in to me and I'm not sure if it is so I can hear him over the music or if he feels the same pull to me as I do to him.

"Good evening, Sir."

"I hope you don't mind, Jasper invited me." I survey him for a moment and he must take my silence as uncertainty because he continues speaking, "I know this is breaking my own rules. I never break my rules, but I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see you. And I would be lying if I said I am not completely intrigued to know everything about you. If this isn't okay, or you are uncomfortable at anytime please tell me and I will leave."

"Nothing I say or do tonight will be held against my, will it, Sir?" I tease him, but he takes my response seriously.

"Of course not. I would never...," he begins to stumble over his words and it is entirely too charming.

"I'm kidding, Sir. I have no problem with spending some extra time with my favorite Master." I am pleased to see him flush at my words, a weird sense of pride coming over me at his reaction.

"So, are we all going to spend the night together or what?" Alice asks, throwing her arm around me pulling me into her side so that she can rest her chin on my shoulder.

"You'll have to ask my Master about that one," I tease and watch Edward's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Ali, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk politics at the dinner table?" Jasper scolds her, trying to hide his smile behind his drink. Edward and I make our ways to the two empty seats at the round table. I can't help but smile at the usual banter between Alice and Jasper.

"As much as I would love to get these two into our bed, that is not what I meant. I'm starving, so can we please order something?!" She begs, sticking her bottom lip out just as a waitress walks by. "Can I get a pussy on the rocks?"

The three of us can't contain our laughter while Alice shoots daggers at us.

"You guys are perverts, you two know it's my favorite drink!" She points at Jasper and I. It becomes very clear that my best friend is already drunk by the way her finger waivers almost as though she's trying to conduct a symphony.

"Baby, I know and it's also your favorite meal," I try to console her, while Edward watches our interaction in amusement.

"It's quickly becoming mine as well," Edward mutters under his breath. I can't help the laugh that escapes me although I know my cheeks are bright red.

"You know if you're hungry I'm sure we can find a quiet place around here, I did have exhibitionism on my list." I tease him, somehow knowing that despite the control that he takes over my body that he is too much of a gentleman to do that. At least not tonight.

Leaning towards me I can feel his body heat radiate up my side. When he speaks his warm breath dances across my bare shoulder causing goosebumps to ripple across my skin.

"Not tonight, pet. Although that is a very tempting offer. I'll definitely keep that in mind for another day." Just as I presumed he shot me down, but his elusion of things that could be in our future makes me tingle with anticipation.

Before long Alice is delivered her beloved drink and we all fall into easy chatter. The longer we talk the more I realize that I find Edward witty and charming.

He fits in effortlessly with the rest of us. Just as I do when we are in a scene together I realize just how comfortable and safe I feel with him.

A couple of drinks and an hour later and I can tell that Alice is headed quickly into sloppy drunk territory. So when she leans across the table, sloshing two drinks contents in the process, to point a finger with narrowed eyes at Edward I try to make a plan for damage control. But before I can get her away the word vomit is already spilling from her mouth.

"Edward, if you ever pull a Mike Newton on my friend I will kick your ass."

**Btw I looked it up, there is a drink called pussy out there, I'm sure there's many different variations but the one I found was with Seagrams 7 Whisky and Squirt (the soda for my perverted minded friends out there).**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

"I don't know who or what a Mike Newton is but I am pretty certain I would never do that to Bella," I respond, confused by her sudden aggression towards me.

"Whoa Ali, lets go dance." Jasper intervenes, pulling her away from the table.

"Sorry about that. They're both very protective of me." Bella apologizes, gazing out at her friend.

"It's okay. Although I am curious what she was referring to." I admit. Bella glances sideways at me but doesn't speak.

"Are you sure this isn't pushing the rules to far?" She asks, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Honestly, I've never wanted to push the rules. But I am okay that we are. I don't know how to explain it but I just feel this need to know you. Like I said at the beginning of the night, if this gets too much for you or you are uncomfortable just let me know. I will never break the boundaries of our agreement without your permission."

She doesn't say anything but instead just stares off into the sea of people. The silence isn't uncomfortable so I wait patiently for her to make the next move.

"I've never really thought it was a huge deal, but like I said before, Alice and Jasper are very protective of me. I don't know what Jasper told you of his, or our past, but we all got into the lifestyle in college."

Jasper never really told me much, and at the time I hadn't thought to ask. I don't say anything, unwilling to interrupt her.

"It started because Alice was afraid to go to a play party alone. Which, to this day, I have never understood because she was going with Jasper. But back then we were all so close that it just seemed right that we would all go together."

"Before long Jasper collared Alice, and I was just their plaything. Alice insisted Jasper collar me too, but I didn't want it. Sometimes I would feel like a third wheel in our scenes and I didn't want to be bound to that. I didn't want any feelings of animosity in any aspect of our relationship so I made sure I was free to come and go as I felt comfortable without hurting anybody's feelings."

"Alice thought it might be a good idea for me to get my own Master so that I wouldn't always have to feel bound to them. Around that time is when I met Mike Newton."

I don't know why but when Bella says his name I involuntarily clench my fists, making Bella raise an eyebrow at me. I can only shrug, so with a shake of her head and a small smile she continues.

"Mike was nothing to write home about. His skills were hit and miss and I was only collared maybe two months with him. One night we were in scene and suddenly everything just felt so off with me. I just couldn't get into the right mindset, ya know?"

I nod but make no other attempt to respond, enraptured in her story.

"So I safeword, and he just keeps going like he didn't hear anything. Of course I can't just kick him in the nuts and walk away because I'm bound to his bed. I'm yelling and calling him every name in the book. And honestly I never once felt scared or violated I just felt so pissed off."

My heart is pounding rapidly, and I can hear the sound of the blood flowing in my ears. I want to punch someone just to expend some of what I'm feeling. Instead I stay riveted in my spot.

"Finally I realized he wasn't going to stop, so I just kind of played dead until he was done. But then, he says he's going to clean up and that mother fucker never came back." She finishes, her own face flushed in anger.

"What do you mean he never came back?" I ask finally finding my voice.

"Well after about four or five hours when Alice hadn't heard from me she came over to Mike's to find the door wide open, he was nowhere in site, and I was still bound to his bed." She chuckles like somehow this is funny.

"Alice and Jasper begged me to go to the police, and insisted what he did was rape. But honestly what was I going to do? Walk into the police station and tell them my Master didn't respect my safe word? You and I both know that anyone who hasn't experienced this lifestyle has major misconceptions about it."

"So what did you do?" I wonder aloud.

"Well after convincing Alice and Jasper not to go murder Mike, we talked to others in the community. Most were on my side and blacklisted him from ever being able to come back, a few were on his side and said what he did clearly wasn't enough to break me. It ended up getting so out of control that we moved away to get a fresh start." She finishes, staring out again at the dance floor as Jasper and Alice sway slowly despite the fast song.

"That's really fucked up. And I would never, ever do that to you. I respect and cherish the trust you put into me, and I could never abuse that trust." I promise her, feeling that somehow my words will rectify the situation.

"I know that, Edward." She says honestly, and I realize this is the first time she has ever said my name out loud to me.

"What happened for the past five years? I know Jasper said you've been out of the lifestyle, I'm assuming that's why?" I ask her, eager to know all the secrets of her past.

"That's kind of why. I mean, honestly, I never felt like a victim of rape. There really wasn't any psychological trauma from that except for my anger at his selfishness. But when we moved I just realized that I had been following Alice and Jasper everywhere and I just wanted to find myself. Now this is the part where you're going to think I'm horrible."

"I could never think that," I admit, because really if she told me right now she hunted Mike Newton down and fed him his balls I would still think the sun shines out of her ass.

"We'll see. When we moved here I met Riley. He was handsome but he just wasn't my type. He was way too vanilla. But I agreed to go on a couple of dates with him anyway. I was bored out of my mind and was content to never see him again."

"But then he proposed to me. Don't worry, this isn't the part that I tell you I realized I was madly in love with him or anything," she says nudging me, and I realize I must be making a face at what she has just told me.

"His father had a ton of money, he was an investor or something, but he told Riley he would never see a dime until he was married and settled down. I know it seems very cliche, but Riley just wasn't ready to settle down yet. This was right around the time the market started to crash and I couldn't find a job to save my life."

Bella glances at me to judge my reaction before she continues.

"He proposed that we get married, and in return I would get paid a certain amount every year. Our agreement was for five years and after that we could discuss continuing the relationship or we could dissolve it easily, and I would only leave with the money from those five years."

"So kind of like a weird kind of prenup?" I ask her.

"Kind of. It took me months to agree, but I just couldn't see any other way at the time. I figured I could save the money, and after the five years the market would be better and I would find a job that I love."

"So when is your agreement up?" Holding my breath I wait for her answer.

"In three months," She admits looking sheepishly at me.

"And our agreement isn't going to hurt you is it? I mean if he finds out?"

"Well there was a stipulation about cheating. But he is sleeping with half the neighborhood and has been for years. So I don't think he would try to fight me on it, even if he found out. It would actually be beneficial for him to keep his mouth shut. Per our agreement I would actually get half of everything if it was discovered that he had been unfaithful first. And trust me, I have ample evidence for that." She says boldly, and I can feel her getting defensive.

"I can't say I would have done the same thing, but I understand." I tell her, reaching out to hold her hand. Turning to face me the smile that crosses her face is breathtaking.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to get Alice out of here," Jasper interrupts before anything else can be said between us.

"Give me five minutes and I'll meet you in the car." She says turning to him.

We are both silent after he walks away, my hand still gripping hers.

"Let me know that you get home safely," I ask her, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Of course." She agrees easily, turning to walk towards the exit.

She only manages to take two steps before turning back towards me. Her hand moves up to cradle my cheek just as my hand pushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight, Bella," my voice is quiet and husky.

"Goodnight, Edward," her voice is like silk that wraps around me. Before I know what's happened she is already out the door.

**A twofer? These two chapters have been eating at me for days...DAYS. So now here they finally are. Alright now be brutally honest, minus the brutal part ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am not sure if I mentioned it in the previous chapter or not, but the story I told of Bella's her rape story, is actually based on a true story I found while researching BDSM for this story. I found it very interesting to read, and to see the perspective she had on it. Of course I changed a few things. Now on to the next chapter. **

**BPOV**

Staring out into the dark my mind is still back at that table with Edward. The sound of his voice echoes in my ears, and I can still smell his scent. I replay our conversation over and over, worried that at any moment he will call our entire agreement off.

He said it wasn't a test, but what if it was? What if I broke the rules by spilling my secrets to him?

"You really like him, huh?" Jaspers voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Yes...no...I don't know, but I've never felt this way before."

But instead of a response he only nods his head.

It isn't long before we are pulling into the driveway, and I help Jasper get Alice into the house. Undressing her as best that I can I tuck her in, pushing a lock of loose hair away from her face. She looks so peaceful, childlike, when she is asleep.

"Night, Ali," I whisper to her kissing her forehead, before pulling the blanket over myself as well.

I settle with my back to Alice, staring into the darkness. When I feel Jasper climb in on the other side of the bed, Alice moves wrapping her arm around my middle.

"Bella?"

Turning to her I take in her smeared makeup and the bleary look in her eyes. My hand again reaches up towards her face, this time to cup her smooth skin in my palm. Brushing my thumb over her cheekbone I wait for her to speak again.

"Just tell me he makes you happy."

"So very happy." I respond, staring up into the darkness of the room.

"Good, because you deserve to be happy Bellabear." She says, it isn't long before I hear the sounds of her snoring and Jaspers labored breathing. When I follow behind them into slumber I can't help but wish I were in Edward's bed instead.

The shrill sound of my phone is what wakes me the next morning.

"Hello," I manage to grumble, my eyes still closed.

"You didn't call me when you got home."

Bolting into an upright position I am suddenly wide awake.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"It's okay pet, I was just worried about you."

"I didn't mean to disobey you." I tell him earnestly, feeling disappointed in myself.

"My request last night was not a command. I am just glad to know you are safe now."

"Thank you for your concern Master. I am sure you have a busy day, and here you are making time for me."

"Yes, well, my intentions are purely selfish, I assure you." I can hear the humor in his voice making my stomach somersault.

We fall into an awkward silence after that. I am unsure if the boundaries are set once again or if the walls from last night are still down. Listening to the sound of his breathing has me wondering if he is trying to decide the same thing.

"Come over tonight." He finally says. And even though he doesn't pose it as a question I can feel his uncertainty with being so brash. This must not be a normal meeting between us.

"Shall I wear a red dress?" I ask, needing the clarification.

"Not tonight. Wear something casual, with sensible close toed shoes."

I fight the urge to jump up and down like a teenager, Edward wants to spend time with me, and not as just his submissive.

"I'll see you at 7," he finally says, not giving me any chance to respond.

Wanting to share my happiness I look over into the bed beside me. Alice and Jasper are still passed out, but now they are wrapped around one another. Writing them a quick note and placing it on the bedside table I head home and hope that the day will pass quickly.

By 6 I am a nervous wreck. I have tried on 50 different outfits and none of them seem right. But then again I don't know what we're doing or why I need to dress casual so it's hard to tell. I finally settle on some tight black jeans, and a polka dot halter top.

Glancing at the clock I realize how late I am running, and hurry to pin up my hair. I wrap a polka dot bandana around it, making sure it is securely in place, before assessing myself in the mirror one last time.

My cheeks are flushed in excitement and my eyes are glittering with excitement. Figuring this is good enough I slip on my polka dot flats before flying out the front door.

I arrive at Edward's house with only a couple of minutes to spare, but when I get to the front door I am at a loss. Last time he had requested I just walk in, but this time we're not in scene. It seems too formal to ring the doorbell, and just when I am about to walk the door flies open, just like the first time I stood on this step.

Standing before me Edward is wearing blue jeans and a tight fitting white shirt. He looks sexier than James Dean, except his hair is a mess from running his hands through it too much.

"You look amazing," I tell him before I can stop myself.

"I was about to say the same about you," he smiled at me, moving to the side so that I could enter his house.

Standing in the foyer we both stared at one another, neither of us sure how to get past this barrier. Finally with a nervous laugh Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"I am really out of my element right now."

"You're usually pretty on top of things," I started, blushing when I realized what I had said.

"Yes, but that wasn't on my plans for tonight." He teased me.

"Well what was your plan for tonight?"

"I feel kind of stupid about it now." He admitted, and for the first time I watched as he flushed.

"Hey, it's just me. If this gets to be too much we can go back to the boundaries you set." I tried to reassure him.

"No, I definitely don't want to do that. I have to be honest here Bella, I really like you. And this is entirely new territory for me. I've dated, and I've had subs, but I've never wanted to date my sub. I don't want to do anything to scare you away, but I can't deny that I feel very strongly about you."

"Edward...can I call you Edward?" A nod was his only response. "I really like you as well. This is all new to me too. Let's just get to know one another better, before we jump into something, and after my divorce is finalized we can decide what we'd like to do. That way we can work on our new boundaries and how to do all of...this." I said, gesturing between the two of us.

"I would really like that." Grinning we continued to stare at one another for a few more moments.

"So I had actually planned on taking you on a motorcycle ride, but if it sounds stupid or you don't want to just let me know. You look so beautiful I'd hate for you to have to mess up your hair with a helmet."

"Are you kidding me?! For one, I love bikes, and for two this is the perfect hairdo for sticking my head in a helmet."

The smile that lit his face was amazing as he showed me out into his garage.

His bike was a flat black and chrome chopper. Strapping his helmet on he climbed on, and I followed behind him. The strap of the helmet dug into my chin, my sunglasses were pushed up high on my face and feeling the warmth of his back on my skin made me shiver in anticipation.

The roar of his bike was deep, vibrating the entire seat. Revving the engine a few times I felt myself growing wet. What this man did to me!

Pulling away from the house my attention shifted from the ache and the two things causing it between my legs, and focused instead on the scenery around me. Houses whipped past us, it wasn't long until we were climbing the hill near his house.

Everything around us seemed so green, and lush. The warm night air whipped against our faces as the sound of the bike echoed all around us.

Before I knew it we had stopped at a lookout. Climbing off the bike I looked out at our city below us. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a beautiful glow of colors across the sky.

"Wow, this is beautiful." I breathed out in awe.

"I like to come up here when I think." He admitted, stepping behind me to wrap his arms around my middle. Resting his chin against my bare shoulder, I shivered at the feeling of slight stubble.

"Are you too cold?" He asked, his voice reverberating in my neck making me moan.

"Not cold." I told him, turning my face slightly towards him.

It only took a second before his lips were on mine and he had spun me around to face him. My fingers dug into his hair. His hands ghosted down my back, stopping on my ass.

"Fuck, I told you this wasn't part of my plan tonight, but you feel so good." Edward said against my lips, his forehead resting against mine.

"Stop planning so much and take me back to your house."

**Well that escalated quickly! Yes a cliffy. I am already working on the next chapter, just have some errands to run before I can post it again. But expect at least 2 chapters today. I am so sorry for the short hiatus. Please forgive me? Reviews make me write faster. :)**


End file.
